Secretos
by OhHollyHolly
Summary: "La observaron aproximándose a la salida de la escuela cuando el akuma se introdujo en el pedazo de papel que aún llevaba en la mano. –¡Marinette!– gritó. Pero ya era tarde, se detuvo en seco, olvidando por completo dónde estaba, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, y de repente sólo hubo silencio".


**Disclaimer: Miraculous y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Secretos

Cualquier otro día no le habría importado, todos sabían lo despreciable que podía llegar a ser la hija del alcalde; usualmente la habría puesto en su lugar y seguiría con su día como si nada hubiera sucedido. Cualquier otro día Marinette habría recordado las consecuencias de ceder ante las emociones negativas, porque a diferencia de otros era un lujo que no se podía dar.

Pero antes de ser la formidable _Ladybug_ , era una simple adolescente cuyo segundo secreto más íntimo acababa de ser revelado ante toda la clase.

Minutos antes, el pedazo de papel en el que Alya y ella conversaban fue deslizado con más fuerza de la necesaria y terminó por caer a los pies de Chloé, quien inadvertidamente lo levantó y, tras un grito ahogado de asombro, leyó lo suficientemente audible para captar la atención de todos en el salón de clase.

" _¡Estás loca, Alya! Si Adrien se enterara de lo mucho que me gusta va a pensar que soy muy rara y no me volverá a hablar"_

Marinette sintió como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría, permaneció inmóvil por un instante y no fue capaz de arrebatarle el papel de la mano a la rubia hasta que ésta comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

Y es que no eran las acciones de Chloé las que más la lastimaban, era la mirada atónita y confundida de Adrien la que destrozaba su corazón. Una parte de ella deseaba que él dijera algo; una diminuta parte imploraba que la defendiera del brutal ataque a su privacidad al que acababa de ser expuesta y que le hacía desear desaparecer de la superficie de la Tierra. Y cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a suceder, salió del salón apresuradamente.

Se sentía avergonzada, porque su secreto fue expuesto sin consentimiento; furiosa con Chloé por ser tan despiadada; pero sobre todo se sentía desilusionada, por la reacción que había tenido Adrien al enterarse de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Todos permanecieron callados e inmóviles, y no fue hasta que una mariposa negra entró por la ventana del salón que el rubio salió de su trance, pues dedujo con facilidad quien era la futura víctima y, sin excusarse, abandonó el salón inmediatamente, con Alya pisándoles los talones.

La observaron aproximándose a la salida de la escuela cuando el _akuma_ se introdujo en el pedazo de papel que aún llevaba en la mano.

– ¡Marinette! – gritó Adrien estando a pocos metros de alcanzarla

Pero ya era tarde, Marinette se detuvo en seco, olvidando por completo donde estaba, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, y de repente sólo hubo silencio. Sintió una ligereza repentina, y por un momento todo fue tranquilidad. Su mente se quedó en blanco, hasta que una voz profunda y fría rompió el silencio.

– _Voyance, soy Hawk Moth_ – escuchó atenta – _Te otorgo el poder de leer la mente. Conocerás los más íntimos secretos de aquellos que te hicieron daño, y podrás jugar con ellos a tu merced. A cambio, sólo pido una cosa: los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir._

Había cierta tranquilidad hipnotizante en aquella voz. Era sencillo sentirse tentada por la oferta, y de alguna manera, sabía que podía confiar en _Hawk Moth_ , después de todo era el único que se había compadecido de ella en un momento de suma tristeza, y le ofrecía su ayuda para remediarlo. Pero seguía reflexionando las palabras, una y otra vez, intentando decidir qué hacer.

Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, _Hawk Moth_ hurgó en los rincones más recónditos de la mente de su víctima, buscando otro punto débil, alguna fractura en su mente que le facilitara someter a la chica. Demoró bastante, encontrando inútil cada pensamiento con el que se cruzaba, hasta que…

– _Vaya, vaya, tengo que reconocer que no esperaba esto. Veo que te has ocultado muy bien… Ladybug, y pensar que una chiquilla maleducada fue capaz de quebrarte –_ El rostro de la pelinegra se puso caliente, había sido expuesta dos veces en un mismo día _– Pero no temas, lo único que quiero es llegar a un acuerdo. Tú y yo sabemos que esa chica merece un escarmiento, sin ella tu vida diaria y tu trabajo como heroína sería más sencillo, ¿o me equivoco? Y ese muchacho no sabe apreciar lo que tiene enfrente, simplemente no te merece, ¿o sí?_

 _Únete a mí: entrégame tu miraculous y consigue el de Chat Noir, entonces te prometo volver realidad cada deseo que tu corazón añora, incluso aquellos que no sabes que existen aún. Juntos podemos lograr cosas grandiosas, te doy mi palabra._

Marinette sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, y una parte de ella luchaba por recuperar el control de su cuerpo y mente, pero era apenas un eco lejano; mientras otra parte meditaba las palabras de su mayor enemigo y le gritaba que aceptara de una vez.

– _¿Qué dices? –_ Inquirió el villano después de un momento

Hubo una larga pausa. Tenía la mente nublada y el pulso acelerado. Y de repente todo se esclareció.

– No – Musitó la pelinegra firmemente, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, una violenta corriente de dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo, obligándola a caer sobre sus rodillas. Ahora era completamente incapaz de moverse, y la voz en su cabeza se tornó hostil.

– _¿¡No!? ¡Sé quién eres, Ladybug, no me será muy difícil ir tras tus seres queridos, así que puedes unirte a mí o enfrentar las consecuencias. Es tu decisión!_

Requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero Marinette tomó el pedazo de papel entre sus manos temblorosas y lo partió en dos, liberando a la pequeña mariposa negra. La voz había desaparecido de su cabeza, pero su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil, y finalmente se desplomó en el piso.

Alya y Adrien habían presenciado todo el suceso, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, porque, aunque no habían escuchado la conversación dentro de la cabeza de Marinette, sabían perfectamente que ésta acababa de ser akumatizada, y más importante aún, había sido capaz de resistirse.

Alya no tardó en correr en auxilio de su amiga. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. A la pelinegra le faltaba el aire y estaba empapada en lágrimas, inhaló lo más hondo que sus pulmones le permitieron y finalmente dejó salir el grito de dolor que se había formado en su pecho.

Adrien, por otro lado, quería acercarse a ella para asegurarse que se encontraba bien, pero primero tenía que encargarse del akuma que amenazaba con escapar. Aprovechando que Alya parecía muy concentrada en consolar a Marinette y nadie más estaba observando, el rubio tomó a la pequeña mariposa entre sus manos y huyó de la escena, sintiéndose terrible por la traumática experiencia que acababa de vivir su amiga.

Esa misma tarde, _Chat Noir_ recorrió todo París en busca de _Ladybug_ , cargando cuidadosamente un frasco de cristal con el insecto. Después de un largo rato, la encontró posada en el nivel más alto de la Catedral de _Notre Dame_ , contemplando la ciudad, aunque en realidad tenía la mirada perdida.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, giró su cabeza levemente hacia él e inmediatamente hacia el recipiente, preguntándose dónde y cómo había capturado al _akuma,_ pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Le agradeció con la mirada a su compañero, y él pudo distinguir un dejo de tristeza en esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban.

– _Mi lady_ , hoy sucedió algo muy extraño en.. – comenzó a contarle los acontecimientos experimentados unas horas atrás.

– _Chat_ … – lo interrumpió la chica con una voz quebrada y apenas audible – … él sabe quien soy.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Aghhh tengo como mil años que no escribo nada, creí haber superado mi obsesión con estos fandoms, y de repente llega esta hermosa obra de arte que es MLB y ahora no tengo salida.**_

 _ **No quería que éste fuera mi primer aporte a esta sección, principalmente porque géneros como el drama y angustia no son mi fuerte, pero la idea me estuvo rondando en la cabeza, así que nimollo :P Ya el final lo escribí muy cansada, entonces quedó como muy apresurado y lo dejé súper abierto porque soy malvada…**_

 _ **Me di cuenta, cuando estaba dándole una revisada final a mi fic, que el poder que Hawk Moth le da a Marinette es básicamente el mismo poder que él tiene xD y también me di cuenta que soy pésima poniendo nombres! Pero buenooo.**_

 _ **Finalmente, quiero aclarar que me abstuve de leer otros fics y comics donde Marinette y/o Adrien son akumatizados, porque quieran que no las ideas y opiniones de otras personas pueden influenciar en el trabajo de uno, y eso podría terminar en plagio, cosa que quiero evitar a toda costa. No**_


End file.
